Fleet Admiral Castor Dane
Fleet Admiral Castor Dane is the commander of the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. His only appearance is in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He is known for his utmost dedication to protecting the Galactic Federation from its enemies. He is stern, aggressive, and has a strong dislike for the Space Pirates; his in-game scan hints at him having been orphaned by the marauding race at an early age, an act he still seeks to avenge. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Samus Aran meets with the Admiral along with Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda aboard the G.F.S. ''Olympus. He informs them that Aurora Unit 313 has been stolen by Space Pirates, and that a virus has been planted into the Aurora Unit network. He wants them to deliver a vaccine to purge the virus, though his speech is cut short when Space Pirates attack the Olympus fleet. He provides updates and assistance to Samus during the subsequent invasion on Norion through her comm system. Later, Admiral Dane took part in the Federation's invasion of the Pirate Homeworld while giving Samus directions on disabling its defense system. This mostly involved giving orders behind the scenes. However, he personally escorted a group of Demolition Troopers onto the planet's surface. Later, they commandeered a hovering Leviathan Battleship and used it to open a wormhole to planet Phaaze, and also led the attack on it from the flagship Olympus. In the end, one of his soldiers told him that Phaaze was beginning an exploding event. He then ordered his entire fleet to warp back. After Phaaze's destruction, Samus has yet to be reported as a survivor, and Dane fears the worst. When her Gunship comes into view, Dane, happy to see she's still alive, salutes her while she writes a message saying "Mission Complete" on the screen. Official data Logbook entry Don Hogan animation Trivia *Admiral Dane can only be scanned at one point in the game: during the Pirate attack, when Samus re-enters the Command Bridge. Dane will be standing at the helm and can be scanned at this point, and only this point. *His description in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Premiere Edition is exactly the same as in the game, but there is one mere difference: the sentence "and has a strong dislike for the Space Pirates" has been changed to "and has a strong dislike for space pirates." *He has shown himself to be an involved leader, as evident by escorting a group of Demolition Troopers on the surface of the Pirate Homeworld. *In concept art, he was originally depicted as a cyborg with an artificial leg similar to that of a classical pirate. *In the original NTSC version of Corruption, during the Briefing Room cutscene, Dane says "Damn! They're targeting the planetary defense system!". In the PAL and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions, the "Damn!" was changed to "No!" Dane is the first character to utter a profanity in a Metroid game. :*In an interview with Shinesparkers, Dane's voice actor Timothy Patrick Miller said the change did not bother him. *The Colonel's uniform at the end of Metroid: Other M resembles Dane's. *When Dane contacts Samus on Norion after the cutscene of the Leviathan appearing through a wormhole, when he says "They intend to smash this thing into Norion!", his voice is quieter and seems to lack the radio sound effects. *In Aurora Unit 242's unused Logbook entry, Dane is mentioned as being critical of the "Other Brain" nickname assigned to 242 by veteran Olympus staff. *Admiral Dane's rumored backstory is not unlike that of Samus, who was herself orphaned by Space Pirates as a result of the raid on her home colony of K-2L. Gallery File:Admiral Dane CMDL.png|Model References ru:Адмирал Кастор Дейн Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Olympus Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Don Hogan Category:Indestructible Creatures Category:Alive